


UN TOQUE DE DEMENCIA.

by Toondream77



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedic Violence, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, intento de comedia, mild violence, posteriormente fuluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toondream77/pseuds/Toondream77
Summary: Despues de tantos destrozos causados por ella, Black Hat se decide por fin a despedir a Demencia. Pero... ¿realmente sera beneficioso para la compañía? ¿o para a él? ¿a donde ira Demencia ahora? el villano tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias y definir si fue una buena idea. (Black Hat x Demencia) (tree-shots 3/3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, bueno este es digamos mi "primer" (entre comillas porque estuve trabajando en otro a la par de este) fanfic de Villanos de Alan Ituriel, sobre mi ship favorito mi OTP, Black Hat x Demencia. Estaba pensado ser un oneshot, aunque sea uno un poco largo como el otro pero no lo sé, llegue a un punto de la escritura donde sentí que podría funcionar más como un two-shots, así que pues espero les guste, de momento no hay mucha acción romántica entre estos 2 pero bueno, por lo pronto les dejo esto.

_**UN TOQUE DE DEMENCIA.** _

 

Se encontraba Black Hat sentado detrás de su escritorio, mal humorado… para variar, golpeando con sus dedos esperando. Pronto la puerta se abre y era justo la persona que esperaba ver.

 

— ¿Qué tal Black Hat?— saludo alegremente Demencia.

—Sí, Demencia, toma asiento. —dijo el jefe en un tono severo de hastió.

—Flug dijo que querías verme… y pues ya estoy aquí. — La chica en un tono bastante coqueto.

Inmediatamente lanzándose al escritorio y con sus brazos se engancha al cuello de Black Hat quien rápidamente es tomado por sorpresa, una disgustada sorpresa.

— ¡Quítate de enzima!— exigió zafándose de Demencia tan pronto como pudo tirándola al suelo.

—Auch ¿entonces no me hablabas para eso?— la joven se levantaba y se sentó sin darle importancia a lo que había sucedido hace segundos.

—No Demencia querida, yo NUNCA te voy a hablar para eso — Black Hat soltó con una sonrisa malévola, habiendo recobrado la compostura. — te llame porque quiero avisarte algo.

 

Demencia tiene los ojos fijos en el villano con una genuina curiosidad por saber lo que le diría.

 

—me han estado llegando diversas quejas sobre ti de parte de otros miembros de la organización…—Black Hat decía calmadamente pero aun autoritario como el jefe que sentía que era.

—o sea ¿Flug y 505?

—sí, normalmente no me importan sus estúpidos reclamos… de no ser porque en realidad afectan mis ventas ya que apenas cubrimos la mitad de la demanda, ¿y sabes por qué es?

—no…

— ¡Porque la mayoría termina rota!— le dirigió una furiosa mirada al igual que un estruendoso grito, pero la chica permanecía despistada.

 

Black Hat se notaba frustrado, no entendía porque era tan amable con ella o bueno amable para los estándares del villano.

 

—sí, y una gran parte es porque tú la rompes…

— ¿Y la otra?— interrumpió Demencia.

—Y la otra por 505 ¡o porque Flug es un maldito incompetente!

 

El grito de Black Hat resonó por todos lados y un "lo siento jefecito" se oía a la distancia. El villano suspira con enojo…

 

—En fin, tengo algo para ti. —dijo sacando una caja de cartón debajo de su escritorio.

—uuu que bonito, una caja.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito— él ya estaba harto. —estas despedida.

— ¿Qué?— Demencia dijo como si no hubiera escuchado.

—  **¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA!—**  Grito haciendo retumbar las paredes y el suelo, obscureciendo todo el ambiente.

— ¡oye! eso no es justo. — se quejó la chica.

—sí, lo sé cuál es tu punto.

 

Demencia ya no discutió más, solo lanzo un "ay" un tanto triste, saliendo apenada con la caja, de la oficina del villano. Black Hat al ver la desilusión en la joven se llenó de un gran orgullo y satisfacción.

Demencia parecía aun anonadada y decaída cuando recorrió por última vez los pasillos de la mansión, afuera estaban Black Hat, Dr. Flug y 505; la chica ya iba saliendo mientras los otros tres presenciaban; como una especie de ritual de despedida. Por evidentes razones la expresión de Flug no se podía descifrar, mientras la del jefe era neutra tal vez algo molesta; los únicos que parecían tristes eran la joven y el oso, aunque de algún modo a 505 solo le parecía triste el ambiente y la forma de tratar la situación, en cualquier caso no la extrañaría a ella molestándolo.

 

—Bueno—Hablo Demencia. — supongo que es todo, adiós chicos.  _Adiós Black Hat._

 

El tono de la chica se volvió un tanto más alegre, fue un poco extraño, pero se marchó sin mirar atrás, el cielo se ensombrecía, se oían truenos y una triste melodía de violín comenzaba a sonar mientras Demencia se iba perdiendo de vista…

 

— ¡grrr! ¡Dame eso!— Black Hat le arrebata el violín al oso azul y se pone a tocar él mismo (el trino del diablo de paganini, igualmente no había mucha diferencia en cómo se sentía la música en el ambiente) mientras camina de regreso para entrar a la casa. El científico y la criatura azul iban tras él.

—oiga…jefe ¿en serio va a correr a demencia?— nervioso Flug pronunció. — ¿o sea ya no va a volver, para nada?

—por supuesto que no ¡imbécil! — Regaño al científico— ¡y más te vale que te pongas a trabajar ya o vas a ser el que siga, basura!

—sí, sí, jefe señor.

 

Flug entro corriendo a su a su laboratorio y le sorprendió mucho la calma del lugar sin Demencia, le hizo sonreír bajo su bolsa, suspirar con alivio y ponerse a trabajar.

Los días ya habían pasado y la diferencia se notaba ya claramente. las ventas se habían elevado, los reclamos reducido; la casa en general más limpia y ordenada, no más cosas tiradas por doquier, ni ruidos raros en los ductos de aire, ni risas que vinieran de la nada; 505 dormía más y tardaba menos en recoger, no se oían sus gritos o llantos tan seguido. Flug evidentemente un poco más relajado y tranquilo sus inventos intactos con mayor frecuencia, ya que iba educando al osito a no tocar, e incluso se podía decir que iba a trabajar más contento. Y Black Hat caminaba en paz por su mansión, dirigiéndose su oficina oscura, fría y ordenada. Sentándose en su enorme silla revisando los papeles y números, constantes. Todo constante todo estaba tan callado.

Y al principio era agradable, más productivos, los únicos gritos de terror de Flug y 505 por culpa del jefe, lo cual lo complacía mucho, todo funcionaba como debía, todo estaba en orden y como debía de ser.

El tiempo pasaba, los resultados eran favorables. Todos estaban contentos y al menos un mes ya tenían así, en calma trabajando como una máquina de movimientos fríos y calculados. Todo quieto, organizado y perfecto… tal vez demasiado. Y por un buen tiempo se quedó así…

No más caos, ni descontrol, nada fuera de planes, todo parecía donde debía estar… en paz.

"En paz" a Black Hat le daban arcadas de pensar en ese concepto, pero lamentablemente eso era todo lo que existía desde que Demencia se había ido, quietud y equilibrio, era insoportable. En momentos como aquellos buscarían disturbar, torturar a 505, asustar prácticamente de muerte al Dr. Flug, empezar una tercera guerra mundial, liberar el infierno solo para distraerse un poco…

Pero no le hallaba sentido… y no entendía porque, la quietud era insoportable, pero se encontraba hundido en una enorme apatía, la cual no comprendía de donde se originaba, no había tenido ideas de que hacer o pedirle a Flug que inventara. Dentro del lugar de todo en general, sentía que  _algo faltaba…_

Se encontraba en su oficina, tendido en el escritorio, completamente desmotivado y fastidiado; con la mirada perdida en la nada y no entendía. De repente escucha que alguien toca a la puerta.

 

— ¿Quién es?— contesta hastiado.

—s-soy yo, jefecito.

 

Se escuchó un "pasa" y entro Flug cargando un trípode y un montón de planos azules enrollados de forma algo torpe coloca todo eso enfrente del escritorio del jefe y aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

 

—bien. — Dice nervioso el científico. — ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que vendimos la mayoría del catálogo, nuestros números van excelentes… y como ya se acerca la temporada de otoño-invierno creía que sería una buena idea hacer nuevos inventos para poder venderlos.

 

Black Hat apenas si le prestaba atención, cada que Flug hablaba para él era como oír a un chango sin cerebro, un insecto sin mucho valor, pero esta vez le importaba aún menos, simplemente rodo los ojos y no dijo nada.

 

—y b-bueno, como no me ha pedido que invente nada, s-se me ocurrieron diversas ideas y proyectos q-que podríamos llevar acabo; p-p-para poder venderlos.

 

El jefe solo lo miro alzando una ceja, evidentemente molesto, pero no tenía nada más por hacer

 

—estuve trabajando en un rayo neutralizador, que desactiva las armas de los oponentes, además si se le disparas al héroe hará que inmediatamente le deje de importar todo. — Flug mostraba un tanto orgulloso una pequeña pistola de rayos. Black Hat mantenía esa actitud.

—además estoy trabajando en un nuevo virus, que convierte a las personas en mortadela.

 

Flug notaba a su Jefe con una mano en la frente, resoplando un tanto frustrado, esa expresión que decía "estoy rodeado de tontos", no quería hacerlo enojar, pero a la vez tenía que impresionarlo y mostrarle algo, de algún modo le desespero que prácticamente no reaccionara…

 

—t-también estuve trabajando en algunas máquinas de tortura, sé que le gustan esas jefecito. ¿Qué le parece esta dama de hierro con púas de taladro giratorio?

 

Black Hat ya había tenido suficiente. "ahí esta esté imbécil" pensaba el jefe, lo podía sentir sonriendo nervioso y temeroso bajo la bolsa, pero sonriendo, eso lo enfureció demasiado.

 

—Si serás retrasado. ¡Si yo no te pido que inventes cosas, no inventas nada! ¡Me oyes! — dijo levantándose en una ráfaga violenta. — llévate tus porquerías lejos de mi cara antes de que te queme vivo con ellas.

 

Y como era de esperarse mientras gritaba el ambiente se envolvía en oscuridad, su rostro y cuerpo se volvían más y más monstruosos, desvaneciendo ese pequeñísimo grano de autoconfianza al que Flug se había aferrado para hacer su pequeña presentación asustándolo hasta el punto que temblaba mientras trataba de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

 

— ¡Maldito idiota, nadie con medio cerebro compraría tus cochinadas!— Black Hat grito a la puerta con toda la intención de que el científico lo escuchara. — además meterse con un clásico, ya no hay valores…

 

Eso último lo dijo para sí mismo y para volver a sentarse a su enorme silla y otra vez hundirse en una sensación que no comprendía, en esa paz, que tanto asco le daba, pero que no sentía motivación para hacer algo al respecto.

Ya habían pasado días y Black Hat no salía de su oficina. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Flug al principio lo encontró preocupante, no había inventado nada desde entonces. Aunque al cumplirse casi la semana de su "pequeña junta" comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en algunos proyectos propios. De hecho el Dr. Flug jamás se había sentido tan bien desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Black Hat; llegaba a su laboratorio y todo intacto, la casa limpia y todo en su lugar, silencio cuando deseaba tomar un tiempo para relajarse mientras tomaba una taza de café o se acercaba a 505 para acariciarlo mientras dormía, y últimamente el oso, igual no perdía tiempo para sacar a Flug para jugar con él, llevarlo por un helado o dibujar unas cuantas cosas juntos, los dos la estaban pasando muy bien sin Demencia…

Pero Black Hat, no podía evitar sentirse abatido, desmotivado y aburrido. Como si algo no fuera como debía ser, como si faltara algo.

Dos meses sin Demencia, en el cual Flug y 505 habían aprovechado bastante, a pesar de que seguían encerrados y vigilados, era lo más cercano que jamás habían tenido a vacaciones, el científico incluso retomo una de sus aficiones anteriores a trabajar en Black Hat inc. Construir modelos de aviones a escala…aunque también seguía con sus proyectos científicos personales… admitía estar preocupado por Black Hat quien últimamente no salía de su oficina, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí encerrado, raramente lo veía comer o beber y quién sabe si dormía, siendo honestos Flug desconocía si lo hiciera en absoluto…

Por otro lado 505 igual parecía contento, pero de algún modo extrañando a Black Hat había días en los que se quedaba dormido en la puerta de su oficina llorando un poco esperando verlo, el osito sabía que el villano no le importaría, que el jefe lo detestaba pero aun así el oso lo quería, era como su padre o familia también, y no quería que estuviera mal…

 

—Señor Black Hat. — dijo Flug entrando en su oficina. — ¿se encuentra usted bien?

— ¿y a ti que te importa? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

 

Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto dentro de su oficina, aun así era evidente que el villano no se encontraba bien, o bueno, en el sentido de que no se veía como normalmente, un tanto más desaliñado y para nada motivado…

 

—B-bueno 505 pensó que usted estaba sintiéndose mal y queríamos traerle algo para que se sintiera mejor. — Flug y 505 le mostraron unos regalos que le habían hecho al jefe el cual los miro con desdén.

 

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Bueno 505 le hizo un dibujo y yo le traje un modelo a escala del  _Enola Gay_ el primer avión en lanzar una bomba atómica. Espero le guste.

 

Black Hat, miro ambos, frio y con el ceño fruncido, ni 2 segundos pasaron y de la nada la parte superior del escritorio ardió en llamas consumiendo todo lo que había ahí, el jefe ni se inmuto, mientras los otros dos estaban temblando asustados… el oso sintió su corazón romperse y salió corriendo llorando de la oficina.

Flug por su parte estaba algo molesto, pues le había tomado mucho trabajo aquel modelo… sin embargo no podía decir nada al respecto. Simplemente se perdió para siempre, y otra vez Black Hat como muerto y más molesto de lo normal.

 

— ¿Está bien señor?— tuvo que preguntar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios te importa?— contesto de nuevo.

—bueno, es que… la producción está detenida, se empiezan a acumular deudas y no ha salido de la oficina en semanas. ¿Está seguro que se siente bien?

— ¡que sí maldición! Si nada más viniste a molestar o tratar de psicoanalizarme, ya te puedes ir antes de que te cuelgue de las patas. — gritaba el jefe.

—Sí, sí está bien jefazo. — dijo apurado y asustado el científico a punto de salir corriendo.

—espera. —Dijo bajando el tono de su voz igual que su ímpetu. — hablando de eso, ¿tu cómo te has sentido? ¿No sientes como que algo falta?

—No señor. — y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

El villano se volvió a hundir en esa inmensa apatía, ese vacío que no lograba descifrar. ¿Por qué estos días se estaba sintiendo así? Y parecía ser el único, sabía que sus lacayos se la estaban pasando de lo lindo, mientras él se sentía tan miserable. No pasaron ni dos días cuando Black Hat cito al Dr. Flug en su oficina.

 

— ¿quería verme señor?

—sí… ¿recuerdas esa cosa del psicoanálisis?

 

Ambos entraron a otro cuarto muy distinto de la mansión, con la misma estética de todo el lugar pero con la diferencia de que esta era un poco más pequeña y lo que más destacaba era un diván de terciopelo rojo y al lado una amplia silla negra, el primero en estar completamente fue Black Hat acomodándose en una posición confortable en aquel diván. Mientras que Flug lo seguía tomando asiento en la silla de a lado, sosteniendo un bloc de notas.

El doctor suspiro un poco frustrado, era la primera vez que el jefe le pedía este tipo de servicios, por lo general era pedirle inventos y raras veces que lo entendiera por cuestiones de salud física… pero esto era nuevo, a pesar de la cierta preparación que Flug tenía, era inevitable sentirse temeroso…

 

—b-b-bien, ¿Cómo se siente señor?

 

El villano sentía tantas ganas de partirle la bolsa y la cara, pero tenía que aguantar, la cosa no podía seguir así.

 

— ¡grr! No lo sé, no siento nada. — Explicó gruñendo, no quería seguir hablando, pero— todo es tan aburrido, tranquilo, no siento ganas de hacer nada… siento como que algo falta; y no tengo idea de que puede ser.

—mmm. Bueno jefe tal vez está pasando por un mal momento, se presiona demasiado, podría tratar de hacer algo más, y las ideas puede que fluyan.

— ¿tú crees? Sí tal vez funcione… —dijo un tanto aliviado.

 

Se retiró sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose a su estudio, planeando distraer su mente en otras actividades que encontraba agradables, la música y la pintura, igualmente paso muchos días encerrado ahí, pero Flug y 505 al pasar oían movimiento y una que otra palabra ahogada entre ominosa música de cuerdas, 505 comunicaba como podía que la comida que le llevaba la consumía, y de vez en cuando ordenaba más material de arte y lienzos cada vez más grandes. Después de unos días salió del estudio cubierto de pintura, aparentemente más alegre e inspirado, se limpió y entro a su oficina, esperando por fin se pusiera a trabajar. Y como una tonelada de concreto la apatía, el vacío y la calma lo volvieron a abrumar…

Otra vez pasaron días sin que se escuchara o viera al jefe, encerrado en su oficina, comenzó a ser preocupante. Flug decido acercarse a su estudio para ver si algo en las pinturas que estuvo trabajando pudiesen dar algún indicio de porque se sentía así. Al entrar noto varias pinturas de gran formato (nada fuera normal para Black Hat) pero se sorprendió al notar que ninguno de ellos era un autorretrato del villano, en sus típicas y solemnes poses o en hazañas de maldad, todo eran enormes manchas de pintura en movimientos gestuales. Pero sobre todo le sorprendió la elección de colores, aparte de su paleta habitual de colores sombríos, rojos y negros encontraba colores realmente vivos y saturados por encima, sobre todo magenta y verde. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Pero si insistía que algo faltaba, que era la quietud y el orden constante lo que le hacía sentir tanto desinterés y falta de inspiración para idear nuevos inventos para vender… Flug se daba una idea de lo que realmente sucedía. Y siendo honestos lo detestaba y temía. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar, si no todo el negocio se vendría abajo, y quien sabe que sería del mundo del mal sin Black Hat en el negocio.

Nervioso, más que en otras ocasiones entra a la oficina de Black Hat. Sin dejar las manos quietas, tembloroso, con la boca algo seca… el villano le dirigía una severa mirada desde el escritorio

 

—s-s-señor. — dijo después de aclararse un poco la garganta. —me estoy empezando a sentir un poco consternado por usted, por la naturaleza de sus pinturas…

— ¿Qué tienen las pinturas?— gruño Black Hat.

—nada, nada…solo, pues, son puras manchas, y los colores…

—Serás idiota, se nota que no sabes nada de arte. — alzaba la voz y luego volvía a ese estado indiferente. —no significa nada realmente.

—Y-y-y-yo creo que sí…—sentía su garganta secándose otra vez. — creo que ya sé porque se siente así.

 

El jefe alza una ceja, sinceramente intrigado por lo que fuera a decir el científico; sentía que estos días el sujeto se ponía un poco insolente, considerando su posición y el aparente miedo que aun mostraba ante él, pero siendo el caso de que pudiera en realidad tener la respuesta de porque sucedía esto, quería saberlo. Flug noto que esperaba una respuesta, y entre temblores, intentando controlar sus nervios hablo.

 

—c-creo que usted…extraña a Demencia.

—  **¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!**

 

Black Hat se sorprendió demasiado, sugerir que él extrañaba a alguien era prácticamente un insulto, ¿Cómo un ser de pura maldad como él podría echar de menos a otra persona, y en especial a alguien tan destructiva e inconveniente como Demencia? Algo como eso ya hubiera ameritado que matara al sujeto insolente del cual habían salido esas palabras…

 

— ¡yo no extraño a Demencia! Esa es la mayor estupidez que te he oído decir. —Gritaba back Hat levantándose del escritorio y amenazando con la palma abofetear al científico que se encogía de miedo.

—Solo…solo era una hipótesis jefe. — Se explicaba Flug—lo siento, siento.

 

El villano atinó a golpear el rostro del joven con la bolsa en la cabeza, el cual salió corriendo de la oficina. Mientras él resoplo quedándose solo con sus pensamientos; simplemente tenía que ser imposible, como podría extrañarla cuando lo único que hacía era causar problemas, tal vez encargarse del trabajo sucio que él no quería hacer, una especie de guardaespaldas o sicario. Bien podría conseguir otro mejor en cualquier momento, alguien que no destroce su casa o los productos que vende. Alguien que no salté efusivamente hacia él cuándo apareciera en una habitación, que no se arrastrara por los ductos de ventilación y tratara de espiarle mientras duerme.

Definitivamente y sin ninguna duda no extrañaba a loca joven, no quería tenerla cerca, para admirarle, para decirle cosas obvias de sí mismo, para alterar la paz, para molestar a 505 o sacar de sus casillas a Flug… no la quería para nada, no la quería cerca… con ella solo ruido, caos y destrucción. Sin ella... todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Black Hat dejo salir lo que parecía un rugido de frustración, el cielo se oscureció, aclarándose solo por la luz de relámpagos verdes mientras la oficina de Black Hat se cubría por llamaradas. Después de unos segundos todo volvió a la calma (la odiosa y pacifica calma) con un ambiente frio y gris cubriendo los cielos.

Frustrado, con la misma mirada de furia y orgullo herido que tendría un tigre apresado. Black Hat salió de su oficina, arrastrando los pies y apretando los puños y los dientes; cualquier idiota que se atreviera a verle a los ojos podría decir que trataba de contener lágrimas. Paso por la puerta abierta del laboratorio, donde Flug trataba de concentrarse en alguna creación nueva, el joven científico no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió a Black Hat a unos pasos de su espalda.

La sangre se le pone helada al oírlo suspirar lleno de frustración, balbuceando algo entre gruñidos… Flug temeroso se gira y ve a su jefe.

 

— ¿disculpe s-s-señor no entendí?— dijo el científico asustado.

—Tenías razón extraño a Demencia…— refunfuño solo un poco más claro, pero seguía sin entenderse.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— ¡QUE EXTRAÑO A DEMENCIA ANIMAL!— grito furioso… también sorprendido por lo que dijo. — Tenías razón, la extraño. — no dijo nada más. Todo quedo en silencio dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras.

 

Flug noto algo que jamás había visto, a un Black Hat tratando de tragarse su ego…

 

– ¿y que sugieres que haga? ¿Qué la traiga de nuevo?

—  **¡NO!** Para nada, jefe—se apuró a decir esperando detener ese tren de pensamiento. —pero admitirlo es el primer paso. Ya vera que podemos encontrar una forma de superarla, solo tiene que ocupar su mente en algo más.

— ¿Y cómo qué?— soltó cansado, un tanto humillado y molesto, muy molesto.

 

De pronto se escuchan estridentes pisadas acercándose aceleradas y torpes. Era 505 quien se acerca alegre a Flug y le entrega una hoja de papel con un dibujo. El científico le dirige una mirada a su jefe. Black Hat no pudo evitar sentirse humillado, enteramente derrotado, hizo un gesto afirmativo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin sabrán donde estuvo Demencia y los intentos de Black Ha para recuperarla… súper fuera de personaje pero pues es un fanfic, así que pueden pasar muchas cosas locas… en fin espero les guste

_**UN TOQUE DE DEMENCIA.** _

 

Era un día soleado en Hatsville, gruesas nubes color blanco eran lo único que interrumpía el inmenso azul del cielo, la ciudad poblada y ruidosa con cientos de voces normales o alegres llegando por todos lados.

Si Black Hat no se sentía ya humillado, con su malévolo honor o más bien deshonor por los suelos, esto sin duda termino por matarlo. Salía con sus inútiles secuaces de una heladería cargando uno de esos helados color negro que estaban tan de moda, mientras los otros dos cargaban cualquier otro postre o bebida. El villano con el orgullo herido se enfrentaba a esa imagen: afuera de su mansión, atendiendo honestamente al infantil capricho de una criatura terriblemente tierna y defectuosa, con Flug a su lado más calmado y radiante de lo que lo hubiera visto nunca. Pero sobre todo con el vacío interno que le generaba Demencia, entender que cosas tan grandes como el orden, la paz y el contento que le rodeaban parecían ser ocasionadas por su ausencia; hasta cosas más pequeñas como los cuadros abstractos y los verdes dentro de ellos, todo porque la extrañaba.

No podía haber cosa más atroz y patética ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la maldad en persona, el villano más grande del mundo sentiría que extrañaba a alguien? En especial alguien como Demencia, quien no causaba más que problemas que se pegaba a él como chicle y parecía no tenerle el respeto que exigía, alguien que afirmaba estar enamorada de él y aun así poca ventaja podía sacar de ello.

Pero era así, la extrañaba, sin saber realmente porque todas esas cosas molestas e inútiles, al menos cuando ella estaba no existía paz, tenían a un Flug estresado 24, 7; y con un espíritu decaído y a un 505 raramente alegre. Su locura complementaba su oscuridad para crear esa nube de desesperación y desolación.

Extrañaba la desesperación, no a ella ¿cierto? Simplemente la quería por eso… pero la quería, y no podía tolerar el pensamiento no podía haber nada peor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo, alzo la vista al cielo y vio otra explosión, una vez el humo se disipo rebelo al causante, uno de sus clientes más leales.

 

—Es El coronel Agonía…— apunto Flug, Black Hat no le presto mucha atención.

 

El coronel agonía recién acababa de robar el banco central que quedaba cerca de la heladería en la que estaban, reía maligna y triunfalmente alejándose de la escena, cuando de la nada aparente un rayo azul lo aturde y un grupo no muy colorido aparece a tratar de detenerlo, ni Black Hat ni el Dr. Flug tardaron en reconocerlos…

 

—Son La liga de las sombras— exclama el científico.

 

"La liga de las sombras" repitió en su mente el villano, de tantos grupos de héroes que conocía y despreciaba, la liga de las sombras era de los que más odiaba. Eran un grupo de súper héroes con orígenes o poderes oscuros así como ex-villanos que se unieron a Virgil; el líder, aparte de él eran Eris; hija de un demonio que usa sus poderes para el bien y luchaba consigo misma, Seer, quien podía ver el futuro, Struck; la fuerza bruta. El líder del grupo parecía llamarlos para pelear contra los robots del Coronel (tenían forma de pollos)

"estos payasos salen de todos lados" pensó Black Hat. Veía aparecer por aire y tierra combatiendo con los robots y causando desastres por la ciudad "¡maldito privilegio de héroes!" pensó nuevamente, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar la tapa de la alcantarilla bajo sus pies levantándose, sintiéndose extrañado y aún más al ver lo que salía de ella, o más bien quien… reptando y arrastrándose, trepando por los edificios destrozando a esos robots; se sintió impactado como si un edificio callera sobre él, era Demencia.

A pesar de neutralizar a los robots el Coronel había escapado. Así que Virgil con una expresión sombría reunió a su equipo, y Black aun perplejo tardo un momento en reaccionar.

 

— ¡Demencia ven aquí!— Exigió.

 

La chica lo noto y estaba a punto de correr a saludarlo pero alguien la detuvo.

 

—Demencia, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. — Virgil dijo calmo y sonriéndole, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro ella le devolvió la sonrisa y paro. —Oigan ¿qué tal si ahora nosotros vamos por un helado?— dijo el líder y el resto del equipo afirmo contento.

 

Ella y el resto de la liga entraron al establecimiento mientras Black Hat hervía de furia y seguía asqueado por la presencia de los ex-villanos al igual que un tanto extrañado y sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a Demencia; él le dirigió una fulminante mirada al líder y él le sonreía orgulloso… esteban metidos en este extraño desafío de miradas. Black Hat detestaba a todo el mundo pero este tipo Virgil sí que le repugnaba, vaya incluso Zero estaba ahora con ellos. El villano no pudo evitar señalarlo molesto y el pobre sujeto entra asustado a la heladería con sus compañeros.

 

— ¿A poco Zero no es un amor? Fue él quien nos diseñó los nuevos trajes. — Dijo Virgil encantado.

—No sé a qué juegas payaso ¡pero quiero que me devuelvas a Demencia!

—Señor… pero creí que quedamos en que sería mejor que ella no…— intervino Flug

—Tú cállate.

 

Virgil rio ligeramente y luego volvió hablar con un tono orgulloso y condescendiente.

 

—YO no puedo  _devolverte_  a Demencia, ella puede hacer lo que quiera e hizo su elección, la encontramos sola vagando por las calles, nos contó como su amado jefe la despidió. Yo le ofrecí un hogar y un trabajo en el que pudiera sentirse realizada. — El villano rodo los ojos y él continuaba. — es mi misión guiar aquellos que van en el camino de la oscuridad a encontrar el suyo…

 

A Black Hat no podía importarle menos toda esa babosada, un villano redimido era lo más asqueroso e intolerable, y era una desgracia saber que alguno de sus empleados término del lado del bien… Por otro lado.

 

―Además, solo imagina el honor y prestigio que es tener un ex miembro de Black Hat Organization con nosotros― Continuaba Virgil con pleno conocimiento de la opinión y reacción de Black Hat. Río ligeramente para sí, mirando al villano directo a los ojos sonriéndole mientras se acercaba más a él…

―Ahora ella es mía, galán.― le susurró y sorprendentemente Black no reaccionó, parecía una estatua. Virgil sonriente le da un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y comienza a retirarse, dirigiéndose ahora al Dr. Flug y a 505.

―todos los viernes son casuales y tenemos un excelente plan dental.― dijo entregándoles a ambos unas pequeñas tarjetas de presentación para finalmente desaparecer con el resto de sus compañeros.

 

Ambos se veían sorprendidos, sobre todo el científico, más que nada, por la inexistente reacción de su jefe. Cualquiera que se hubiera acercado tanto a él, no hubiera salido vivo, Mientras el doctor revisaba la tarjeta que le habían dado, pronto tuvo una sensación tenebrosa una presencia siempre perturbadora pero ya familiar… la tarjeta de presentación en sus dedos prendió en llamas y apenas superaba la sorpresa inicial cuando se gira y nota a su jefe detrás de él, con una extraña expresión en el rostro parecía no moverse, pero un sonido ahogado salía de él y el parpado inferior del ojo sin monóculo le temblaba exageradamente, fue mucho el valor y atrevimiento que sentía Flug que necesitaba para hablar…

 

― ¿s-s-señor se encuentra B-b.

 

Sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente y el aire ya no entraba ni salía. Black Hat en una fracción de segundo tomo el cuello de Flug, fue más rápido que un parpadeo. Y el villano apretaba y soltaba como si de un juguete anti estrés se tratara. Así lo arrastro hasta la mansión, aun con movimientos tensos…

Fue hasta que los tres llegaron, que Black dejo salir su ira contenida, el grito incluso hizo temblar el suelo. Soltaba maldiciones y rompía cualquier cosa en su camino, estaba peor de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera visto jamás. Y una vez se hizo un poco de silencio las cosas se pudieron aclarar.

 

―no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es que Demencia esta con esa porquería andante…y el otro montón de retrasados?

―ay no se me sulfure jefecito, recuerde que dijimos que sería mejor que ella ya no estuviera aquí y que íbamos a superarla.

―no, no tu no entiendes imbécil, ella esta con la liga de las sombras, es la peor humillación con la que me pude topar, preferiría que estuviera muerta….

―hehehehe pues no estaría tan mal. Digo sería más conveniente, hasta le ayudó, hehehehe― El científico río nervioso, sorprendido al jefe, que hasta cierto punto le complacía oír al sujeto dispuesto a matar.

―vaya ¿eso te haría feliz no?― Black Hat respondió sonriendo en un tono casi paternal ― ¡Pues entonces no va a pasar animal!―Black Hat le grita y ruge furioso con la intención de espantarlo, había funcionado, el científico pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su espalda.

 

El villano saca de su pecho una risita seca y orgullosa (desde hace tanto que no reía pero aún se sentía vacío) y le dirige una mirada a su secuaz que estaba en el suelo temblando.

 

―no me mires así, tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa que te haga infeliz y miserable. ― volvió a reír un poco desganado.― Ahora vamos por Demencia.

 

El cielo nocturno cobijaba la enorme mansión en forma de sombrero alejada de la ciudad en las colinas, nubarrones y relámpagos se hacían presentes para entonar con la escena. Dentro los tres habitantes se encontraban en el laboratorio del Dr. Flug enfrente de distintos monitores de la computadora con el científico en el centro, trabajando e investigando por órdenes de Black Hat quien lo vigilaba desde atrás

 

―bien señor, después de pasar 30 horas encadenado literalmente a esta computadora, porque si no usted me electrocuta, hice todo lo que pude para encontrar la información que me pidió.

―bien ¿y entonces?― dijo Black Hat y el doctor comenzó a reír nervioso y temeroso para enojo del villano.

―pues vera… no jefecito, pero nadie jamás ha sido capaz de encontrar la guarida de la liga de las sombras.― El pobre hombre se excusaba.

― ¿Entonces qué sugieres imbécil?

 

Flug soltó un par de ideas sin mucho entusiasmo y Black no sabía y menos le importaba si era por incompetencia o por desinterés en traer a la loca de regreso. Aun así presto atención a lo que el sujeto tenía por decir, ya que aún resentía en su personalidad y motivación la ausencia de Demencia, haber admitido que la extrañaba lo hacía sentir hasta cierto punto vulnerable y distraído, lo cual debía ser arreglado. Sus habilidades planeadoras se veían mermadas, por el estrés y el vacío que sentía. Por lo tanto se rebajó con toda la vergüenza que eso conllevaba a escuchar un plan de su subordinado.

Al día siguiente decidieron poner en acción alguno de los planes que sugirió Flug (tal vez el único al que Black Hat presto la suficiente atención) en alguna parte de la ciudad los tres colocan en algún lugar grande cientos y cientos de objetos de frágiles otros no tanto con un enorme letrero en el que decía que se podía romper las cosas de ese lugar (como para lidiar con el estrés) y llegaron una infinidad de personas… pero ni una señal de Demencia. Era evidente que el plan había fracasado terriblemente. Y el villano estaba que no cabía de la furia, tenía los dientes tan apretados que surgieron un par de grietas.

 

―oh diablos, parece que no funcionó muy bien.― dijo el doctor tan nervioso como siempre internamente rogando por su vida.

—No me digas…—le contesto Black Hat tan sarcástico como pudo.― grandísimo estúpido.

―Ay jefe, pues como ya ve que a Demencia le gusta romper cosas…

—Y todavía tienes el maldito descaro de llamarte "genio"— dijo el jefe tan arto de toda la situación

—Invente mini agujeros negros instantáneos, listos en 3 minutos en el microondas. — soltó Flug de la nada. No se sabía si lo dijo por defenderse o solo porque sí. — mire jefazo chulo, yo sé que toda la situación le disgusta y todo pero tal vez sea mejor que se relaje ¿Qué tal si mejor usted entra y rompe algunas cositas?

—ah sí, por qué no, podría empezar con tus piernas, luego cada una de tus costillas, para terminar con tus feos dientes y nariz de una bofetada, ¿eso te parece bien? patético insecto hijo de…

¡Baw!— gruño 505 en el momento indicado, como si solo estuviera ahí para eso. Continúo gruñendo y señalando para llamar la atención de los otros.

 

Al girar Black Hat y Flug notaron una sombra que se movía muy rápidamente y desaparecía de la escena, no le prestaron mucha atención y nuevamente estaban en donde empezaron, el jefe estaba harto y sentía un nudo asqueroso en su garganta y un dolor en la cabeza se sentó por un momento y su lacayo lo acompaño… Flug ni nadie jamás lo habría presenciado algún día verlo así, no sabía cómo actuar lo cual lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre al estar cerca de él, tantos años que habían pasado trabajando juntos, habían generado cierta confianza pero lo que hiso sentía que era tal vez demasiado, simplemente lo dijo antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo…

 

—Señor ¿Por qué extraña a Demencia?— pregunto el doctor, Black Hat ni siquiera lo miro…

 

Sin embargo esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, el villano no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no podía ignorarla,  _¿Por qué extrañaba a Demencia?_ No lo entendía en lo absoluto y aun así su ausencia le pesaba, no le dejaba pensar claro, no podía creer que cometió el error de alejarla después de que tenía un propósito con ella; con todos sus empleados, pero se sentía abrumado por los problemas que le causo, no creía su mal cálculo, pero es que jamás espero extrañarla en absoluto, no pensó que extrañaría teniéndola corriendo y destruyendo las cosas de la mansión, riéndose de las molestias que le causaba a sus otros compañeros, oír a las víctimas que lloraban y suplicaban por sus vidas mientras ella arremetía nuevamente con los ojos tan abiertos como podía para no perder ningún detalle, como por instinto natural. Maldita sea incluso extrañaba cuando corría detrás de él, sus molestos coqueteos, encontrar que su cuarto estaba lleno de canciones dedicadas a él, peluches de él y fotos que le tomaba a escondidas, y cientos de relatos en los que de una y un millón de formas terminaban en una relación juntos, extrañaba encontrar corbatas que creía perdidas entre nidos de basura que acumulaba en ciertos lugares. Extrañaba sus muestras de afecto, ver los movimientos de su cuerpo emulando los de un reptil, y sobre todo el caos… el gozo en sus ojos al hacer una maldad, solo había visto esa clase de miradas en sí mismo. Como si nadie más en el mundo pudiera compartir ese sentimiento, el placer de la maldad solo por maldad.

Las cosas no podían continuar así, tenían que recuperarla ya, Black Hat no dijo nada cuando se levantó y continuaron su camino de regreso a la mansión para tratar de pensar en un nuevo plan, pasaron días, Flug hackeo las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad en busca de algún indicio de la loca chica o del resto de la liga, pero nada, salían a rondar la ciudad pasando los lugares que conocían que podrían atraer la Demencia pero ni un pequeño indicio de la loca.

Nuevamente pasaron días, de rastreo y planeo de formas de atraerla de nuevo pero realmente no ocurría mucho, Flug no la quería de vuelta y no se esforzaba mucho, 505 solo iba como fluían las cosas … y Black Hat estaba tan ahogado en hastío que probaba lo que sea por mas vergüenza y coraje que sintiera por hacer estas ridiculeces. Era lo peor y sabía que solo podría terminar cuando encontrara a Demencia… quien estaba con esos payasos asquerosos de la Liga de las Sombras que vergüenza… un insulto directo pero aun así, tenía que traerla de vuelta. Todo era otra aburrida tarde plagada de nada y paz… pronto llega Flug con una idea un tanto loca, una parte de él sabía que terminaría por descartarla en cuanto pronunciara palabra…

 

—Estaba pensando jefe…—decía el científico tragando saliva y tratando de calmar sus nervios. —como ya ve como son un grupo de héroes, usted tal vez, ya sabe…

—ya sé a dónde vas con eso Flug… y ¡No! volver a hacer trabajo de campo es denigrante… ¿sabes cuántos de esos mal nacidos tratarían de venir por mí? Claro no lograrían nada pero aun así sería molesto. Nadie nos garantiza que la liga de las sombras siquiera lo intente. — contesto secamente.

—bueno solo era una sugerencia…

 

El doctor se retira, dejando a Black Hat, y causar un caos, un apocalipsis solo para ver si podían atraer la atención de la liga, la idea era terrible, simple, él no quería destruir el planeta, ni el universo ni gobernarlo… y es que sería tan fácil para él, una de las razones por la que el trataba de "ayudar" a otros villanos con eso porque le traería beneficios monetarios y el mal se expandiera a cambio de sus patéticas existencias… todo estaba calculado, salirse de esos parámetros solo terminaría por ser inconveniente y molesto. Dominar el universo, destruir a cada héroe y aniquilar toda la vida humana… era tan de novato y sonaba tan tedioso, él tenía otros planes muchísimo más grandes… más grandes de lo que se pudiera imaginar. No tenía planes de conquistar el mundo ni el universo... ni siquiera el multiverso; era demasiado fácil y había perdió la gracia hace tanto, era incluso más provechoso y hasta entretenido el trabajo que tenía actualmente Pero jamás se imaginó que deshacerse realmente de Demencia lo retrasaría tanto… lo pondría en tal estado, sin ganas de nada, no se sentía lo más mínimamente motivado ni para ser el ser de horror que era… dejo salir un rugido de frustración. ¿Qué otra opción tenia? sin Demencia, esperaba que al menos intentarlo, medio fingirlo le hiciera sentir algo de nuevo...

El cielo negro y sin luna, tenues estrellas rojas cubriéndose por grises nubes que despedían relámpagos verdes que apenas si brindaban un poco de luz. Hatsville no había visto día más oscuro en su historia. La tierra temblaba y se abría causando pánico en los civiles que gritaban y lloraban corriendo para tratar de resguardarse... las calles invadidas de hordas interminables de Hat-bots y gente zombificada; atacado a los transeúntes asustados. A Black le agradaba mucho la vista, una tarde relajada pero el vacío y aburrimiento permaneció, faltaba algo de todos modos, pues una parte de él quería ver la chispa que habría en la mirada de Demencia de estar presente.

Sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a suceder; como ya lo imaginaba todo héroe y equipo de héroes se acercaba ya sea para salvar patéticas vidas humanas. O por la osadía y pretensión de querer detenerlo; ¿como si eso fuera posible? Eran como un montón de moscas rodeándolo y fácil podía deshacerse de ellos. Pero no siempre lo fácil o entretenido es reconfortante o disfrutable… tantos héroes que contaba y veía aproximarse por todas direcciones. Era el día más atroz que esa ciudad podía contar aun cuando ya habían pasado por situaciones similares... todo héroesillo que se acercaba al lugar terminaba hecho polvo. No muerto pues si ese fuera el punto ya habría pasado. Pero no; Black Hat era como un gato con sus presas.

El jefe mantenía comunicación con su científico quien monitoreaba todo el panorama con ayuda de unos drones le confirmaba lo que temía… la liga de las sombras y por ende Demencia no estaban presentes. No estaban ahí. Todo el esfuerzo y tiempo invertido en esta payasada, fue inútil; le causo una rabia tremenda tenia tantas ganas de matar a alguien, lo que probablemente ya había pasado dado al mini apocalipsis causado. Aun así no sentía las ganas estaba harto y solo quería irse a la casa.

Comenzó a caminar en silencio tratando de alejarse de la escena, dejando continuar la calamidad que había empezado solo como paliativo de la intensa apatía que sentía… hasta que un rayo de luz se hizo, cada héroe abatido y civil escondido alzaba la mirada con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos, y Black Hat podía sentirlo, se giró y vio justo lo que esperaba encontrar. La liga de las Sombras.

 

— ¡Black Hat! Este reino de terror ha llegado a su fin. Desiste antes de que debas vértelas con nosotros. — anunciaba altamente a oídos de todos el líder Virgil.

 

El villano simplemente dejo salir una risita malvada y dejo que comenzara el juego. Tedioso y molesto, como ver a un escarabajo que había caído sobre su propio caparazón; a eso equivalía verles pelear contra sus hatbots y tratando de defender a otras personas de los ataques. Pronto se percató de que Virgil tenía la vista puesta en él, lo dejo creer que él era el perseguidor mientras se evaporaba en una estela de humo negro… aparecía y desaparecía en diversas zonas cercanas. Su risa hacía eco por donde pasara y trataba de desconcertarlo.

Sin embargo a pesar de su molesta presencia no se veía a Demencia por ningún lado. Paso como una hora y no había ni una pista de ella. Nuevamente todo se vuelve aburrido, no podía creerlo, simplemente otro plan fallido, un coraje tremendo aumentando la destrucción y dolor de los presentes pero no hacía nada por las sensaciones entumecidas del villano.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión, completamente callado, solo quería irse a su casa, ignorar que toda esta ridiculez había pasado, simplemente ahogarse en su propia miseria y en la indefinición de lo que había en su interior, sin Demencia a lado como jinete de su Armagedón no tenía sentido… odiaba tanto la idea pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en contra de los hechos.

Paso por un callejón oscuro, habían aniquilado el alumbrado público para aumentar la sensación de desesperanza en las personas, y apenas le era reconfortante. Se sentía como si hubiera un silencio absoluto… solo por un segundo cuando de repente sintió una fuerza moverlo por completo aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura. La sensación era tan familiar que no tenía que voltear a ver para saber lo que sucedía, lo que lo tenía sujeto.

 

—Demencia. — pronuncio, para confirmar.

— ¡Chicos lo tengo!— Grito la chica lagarto a todo pulmón.

 

Black Hat se sentía tan ligero como si la energía corriera nuevamente por su cuerpo. Tenía tantas ganas de soltarse del agarre de Demencia, de alejarla y gritarle… y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía en esta ocasión, podría ser realmente la última; no sería como tantas, en las que por más que protestara ella volvería y lo abrazaría una y otra vez y otra. Se sentía tan consiente de su cuerpo y del de ella, odiaba saber que estaba temblando y no sabía que hacer… lo que daría por poder ahuyentarla con la certeza de saber que volvería. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le complacía ese hecho, la había dado tan por garantizada que jamás pensaba que la última vez que ella le abrazara sería la última. Añoraba hasta cierto punto el poder apartarla con la conciencia de que ella lo ignoraría y lo intentaría en otra ocasión.

A pesar de estar congelado trato de reaccionar rápido cuando ella volvió a gritar.

 

—Shhh ¿acaso quieres que me atrapen de verdad?— pregunto molesto. La chica saco un "hum" mientras se encogía de hombros como si fuera totalmente ignorante de lo que sucedía (y probablemente era así) sin previo aviso lo abrazó más fuerte, estrechando su cuerpo con el suyo, hundiendo su rostro en él, Black Hat podía sentirla oliéndolo, uno de sus pequeños colmillos casi desgarrando su traje. La situación era demasiado y apenas si podía tolerarlo.

—Te extrañe tanto. — pronuncio alegre la chica

—Demencia. — La voz apenas le salía, odiaba lo suave que había sonado. —ejem tú... estas recontratada, puedes volver con m... nosotros.

 

Apenas termino de decir cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron... Demencia apenas separo sus labios para hablar cuando un sonido abrupto la interrumpió. Ambos se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba y para desagradable sorpresa se trataba de Virgil.

 

—Demencia mi amor. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo. —Anunciaba contento mientras presenciaba la escena.

 

Black Hat apenas si podía creerlo ¿acaso todo había sido una trampa? El resto de la liga iba apareciendo. Todo esto era demasiado extraño y molesto. Era todo, estaba harto... pero estaba tan desalentado como si aunque lo intentara no pudiera... violentamente se suelta de Demencia y empieza a correr.

Hábilmente esquivaba los Shurikens de Zero y demás cuchillas, algunos rayos de Eris y el curioso equipo de Seer y Struck tratando de predecir por donde se escabulliría... era evidente que ellos eran los que más estaban trabajando, tenían toda su concentración en el objetivo. Esta sería su más grande proeza heroica, su show Down, el perfecto clímax si fuera una mediocre película de súper héroes... claro de tener alguna oportunidad. Para Black Hat era como esquivar la lluvia molesta, aunque se mojara no sufriría ningún daño.

A pesar de todo solo quería irse... irse y ya como lo esperaba todo había sido completamente inútil. Trataba constantemente de comunicarse con el doctor pero este no contestaba, sabrá lucifer en que andaría metido… mientras tanto Flug y 505 estaban en el tejado de un edificio alto comiendo papitas viendo directamente a la pantalla de una Tablet mientras todo seguía.

 

—No Teresa, mija, es que a veces si la riegas bastante, ¿o tu qué opinas?

—Bowr.

 

La situación era por demás caótica e impropia, Black Hat seguía su carrera de vuelta a la mansión pero, lo que recién había sucedido con Demencia, lo hacía sentir desorientado, pareciendo haberlos perdidos en un callejón oscuro encontró un breve momento de silencio cuando Demencia volvió a salir de la nada atrapándolo nuevamente.

 

— ¡argh! ¡Suéltame!— le dijo el villano a la loca mientras se zafaba de ella y corría nuevamente.

— ¡oh vamos! No es justo yo debo atraparte. — dijo fingiendo desilusión como si todo se tratara de un juego.

 

Ella lo vuelve a perseguir con una sonrisa en el rostro y no le molestaría más de lo normal de no ser que con ella venían todos los otros retrasados de la liga de las sombras. Esto era demasiado, no sabía que hacer estaba tan cansado hasta un punto que le daba asco. Y solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes… ¿y que si ella lo veía todo como un juego? Si eso era entonces el también jugaría. De algún modo una chispa se prendió en él, ligera pero hacía de algún modo el hastió aliviarse. Actuar de modo predatorio, cazar, tomar algo de acción con la tenue esperanza de que podía hacer algo para restaurar las cosas…

Demencia era ahora quien se encontraba en un callejón oscuro desorientada, la atmosfera del planeta parecía haberse evaporado y solo se sentía el inmenso frio y oscuridad del espacio lejano. Y una presencia… por fin como si se tratara de un rayo, cae Black Hat sobre ella, presionándola contra la pared; podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo y cada pequeño movimiento que hacia para tratarse de escapar, pero no la dejaría… de algún modo el cambio de roles le hacia comprender la misma emoción que alguna vez ella había manifestado. Entendía porque era tan agradable.

 

—ah. — Black Hat pronuncio haciendo una pausa con su boca abierta, mientras se pegaba aún más a ella. — ¿así que ahora estas con ellos? ¿Ahora eres una heroína de verdad eh?

—…eso creo.— Demencia en un inicio no sabía que decir esta vez sonaba mucho más seria de lo que había sonado anteriormente, tenía los ojos bien abiertos tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad.

 

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… pensó que estaba en algún especie de trance… algo como esto solo podía pasar en sus sueños o en alguna de esas historias sobre ambos que se la pasaba escribiendo.

 

—No te creo, — Dijo el villano separándose un poco de ella, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, colocando su mano por encima de el gorro de lagarto que llevaba, bajando enredando sus dedos en algunos de los mechones de su cabello. Para terminar rozando su mejilla y tomando su barbilla acercando su cara a la de él. — Te conozco bien, tú jamás serias una heroína, tu querida eres una villana y sé lo que quieres. — susurraba.

 

Demencia balbuceaba, normalmente nunca se inhibía ante él y siempre imagino que el día que lo tuviera así de cerca lo besaría y no lo dejaría escaparse… pero sentía que no podía hacer nada, aun le dolía un poco el hecho de ser despedida…él le suelta el rostro rápidamente, apenas dándole tiempo de disfrutarlo se aleja y la mira, acerca su rostro al de ella sus mejillas están pegadas y vuelve a susurrar.

 

—vuelve con nosotros Demencia. Vuelve conmigo.

 

Black Hat sentía que estaba poseído por algo que no entendía. La mira directamente a los ojos y sintió como si un cable los uniera. Como si no pudiera separarlos de ella, no había nada más que decir, Demencia estaba ahí y no hacía nada. Él tampoco… solo la veía, sentía que quería hacer algo pero de pronto un rayo azul alumbra el callejón y lo golpea, fue mas la confucion que el rayo en si, cae al suelo.

 

—¡Virgil!— Demencia anuncia contenta y corre hacia él.

 

El héroe la recibe con brazos abiertos y ambos comparten un abrazo enérgico… y correspondido. Black solo presencia aun aturdido; sintió que una enorme estaca de metal lo atravesaba, Jamás había visto a Demencia saludar con tanta energía y alegría a alguien que no fuera él… jamás había visto a Demencia querer abrazar así a alguien que no fuera él, y lo peor es que esta persona no la alejaba, Virgil le correspondía sin sentir ningún conflicto por hacerlo, la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras ambos sonreían y se sentía como si una fuerza misteriosa lo hundiera. Él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso y ahora alguien más lo hacía.

 

— ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!— Virgil trato de ser más serio

— ¿Qué hay de Black Hat?

—No hay tiempo para eso ahora, es más importante defender la vida de los inocentes. Tenemos que resolver esto — Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y ambos partían del lugar…

 

Virgil, antes de irse por completo voltea a ver al villano, tenía justamente la misma mirada y sonrisa altanera y condescendiente de la primera vez. Y sin emitir sonido movió su boca diciendo "mía" mientras ambos desaparecían de la escena. El shock en el pecho de Black Hat se hizo más grande… pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota "importante" de la autora:  
> "Zero" era el nombre que parte del fandom inicialmente le dio a Dark Phantom, antes de que se conociera su nombre, en un principio se penso que el personaje de "Zero" era el mismo que Dark Phantom, pero bueno ya no es tanto así pensemos que es otro... 
> 
> Bien espero les haya gustado, por lo pronto es todo de hecho creo que este será el capítulo más largo del fic, y pues bueno, no sé si seguir inmediatamente con el siguiente capítulo, aún estoy trabajando en mi fic de Undertale, que también estoy traduciendo al inglés, pero bueno de momento ignoremos eso… realmente espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecer su paciencia y comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

_**UN TOQUE DE DEMENCIA.** _

 

Apenas si había luz en el laboratorio... Black Hat y Flug se encontraban parados frente a los monitores de la computadora ambos se encontraban mirando al frente inexpresivos.

En la mente de Black Hat aún resonaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no sabía que hicieron para restaurar el orden de la ciudad y honestamente no le importaba. Una gran parte de él quería deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos, repulsivos, irritantes, pero no a coste de su orgullo y voluntad. Y menos sabiendo que las consecuencias satisfacen a todo el mundo menos a él.

Sin embargo, ahora si había un plan, escueto y apresurado, pero era un plan de Black Hat... a pesar de esto era un plan hecho con el objetivo claro y fijo; recuperar a Demencia. Su pequeño encuentro en el callejón no fue casualidad, para nada una acción impulsiva. Él sabía lo que hacía, era innato en él seducir; siempre y cuando fuera un método de manipulación, cuando tuviera un fin malvado entre manos, y así era en este caso ¿cierto? Honestamente todo el tiempo, desde que se lanzó sobre ella, hasta cuando se quedó sin palabras frente a ella, y aun así se sentía tan distinto a las miles de veces que había hecho eso, esperaba que no se hubiera notado, que a diferencia de esas veces que había tratado de engatusar a alguien mediante palabras suaves, esta vez había sido sincero, la quería de vuelta, la necesitaba de vuelta… por el bien del negocio, porque era un arma que era preferible tener del lado del mal, eso era todo ¿cierto?

Quedando claro que no fue un acto impulsivo su mirada se concentró aún más en la pantalla. En esos movimientos en los que la había acariciado entre los dedos tenia escondida una cámara espía en miniatura apenas perceptible; que había colocado en ella. La pantalla por fin había inicializado y mostraba el siguiente mensaje:

_Usted está usando el sistema de cámaras espía de la corporación Black Hat. No agradecemos su compra porque sabemos que somos la mejor opción en el mercado y que si no la usa será mil veces más patético de lo que ya es. Cargando archivos gravados en un 12%_

El tiempo de carga de los archivos era muy lento, así fue hecho a propósito con el fin de que fuera una especie de tortura, estaba contento de saber que funcionaba, pero al mismo tiempo molesto por tener que tragarse todo ese tiempo, en un silencio incomodo junto al científico, y todo el peso de la situación sobre su mente.

Por fin los archivos cargaron y Flug comenzó a reproducirlos, justo desde el comienzo trayendo a la mente nuevamente aquellas sensaciones, desgraciadamente frente al patético hombrecillo, detestaba oír sus propias palabras tan quedas, y sinceras nuevamente y sobre todo frente a Flug… lo sentía y lo odiaba, estaba avergonzado, de no ser porque el cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras se notaría su sonrojo, el mismo que había tenido en el callejón… y a pesar de que su mirada estaba clavada en los monitores podía sentir los ojos del científico cambiando rápidamente de dirección entre él y la pantalla, tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle el esófago y la tráquea en ese momento pues sentía que su voz saldría altanera de su garganta antes siquiera de que moviera la boca…

 

—señor…— comenzó nervioso, pero Black Hat, lo sentía como el mayor descaro de todos porque sabía lo que iba a preguntar. — ¿usted siente algo por Demencia?

—Asco y desprecio. — contesto secamente.

— ¿entonces por qué la quiere de regreso?

— ¡Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia! — le grito molesto

 

Ignorando el altercado, su mirada continua en la pantalla, adelantaron todo el show de verlos arreglar el caos creado. Hasta que los encontraron subiéndose a una nave, era bien sabido que los héroes tienen una obsesión mal sana con los autos y demás transportes, que los hagan ver cool, trataron de reconocer el camino por las señales que veían a través de las ventanas por las que a veces veía Demencia, si todo salía bien por fin tendrían la información de la ubicación de la guarida de héroes más misteriosa con la que se habían topado… todo iba bien hasta que de repente la imagen desapareció en estática y la pantalla mostraba un mensaje de "archivos no encontrados"

 

— ¿Qué hiciste Idiota? — pregunta el jefe enojado.

—no jefecito yo no hice nada… la grabación se cortó. — contesto nervioso Flug.

 

El villano soltó un gruñido por la rabia e impotencia.

 

—mueve las patas, nos vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—hasta el punto donde se cortó la grabación, tal vez así podamos saber dónde está Demencia.

—pero jefecito…

—si dices algo más te voy arrancar tu fea cabeza y a dársela de comer al oso y lo pondré a ver imágenes de tu cadáver hasta que llore. ¡Muévete ahora!

—sí, sí, ya vamos jefecito chulo.

 

Los tres salieron, no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era otro día y había amanecido… Black Hat se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo con insomnio, normalmente se iba a dormir a las 6 AM y despertaba a las 3PM odiaba estar despierto cuando el sol salía y amanecía… el sol brillante y todo en la ciudad como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque no le importaba mucho, todas sus energías y esfuerzos estaban concentrados en Demencia, y como lo detestaba le daba tanto asco, pero no podía evitarlo, la quería y ya, cuál era el caso de seguir negándolo; al menos para sí mismo, nadie tenía derecho a cuestionarlo, él la quería no solo por cuestiones que tuvieran que ver con la empresa. Y era la peor cosa que le podía pasar, desencajaba con su imagen, le hacía actuar de forma errática e ilógica, se aferró a la idea de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad si la traía de vuelta.

Pronto llegaron a un punto en las afueras de la ciudad por un desierto, cada vez parecía que había menos y menos civilización. Llegaron a un punto y el auto comenzó a fallar, igual todo aparato electrónico… justo en el punto en que la grabación se había detenido. Mas no parecía haber nada por ningún lugar, no les quedo de otra que esperar, esperar y esperar para descontento de Flug y 505, lo cual hacia la espera un tanto más tolerable para el jefe. A pesar de esto llego un momento en que era demasiado, tal vez no había nada que vigilar ahí, era una especie de trampa o algo para despistar, estaban a punto de irse frustrados cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Se abría ante sus ojos una escotilla de la cual salía una nave en forma de platillo volador.

 

—Ándala, tienen un ovni. — pronuncia Flug un tanto impresionado.

— ¡calla! hay que seguirlos. — lo regaña Black Hat y los tres se ponen en acción.

 

El auto no funcionaba, pero tenían la teoría de que las averías surgían por el área así que entre el doctor y el oso se pusieron a empujar el auto, y en efecto a unos cuantos metros todo comenzó a funcionar, Black Hat arranco inmediatamente el coche y acelero. Dejando a los otros dos atrás, no le importaba, es más hasta le agradaba, pero lo más importante era terminar con esta ridiculez de una buena vez.

Condujo un buen tiempo por la ciudad hasta que los de la Liga por fin pararon en un café. Black Hat entro detrás tratando de no ser visto. Pronto y de la nada noto que Flug y 505 ya estaban a su lado. No le dio mucha importancia al parecer nadie los notaba realmente, situación muy irreal y estúpida considerando que un oso azul de más de 2 metros venía con ellos. Simplemente se quedaron en un punto y siguieron observando. Virgil se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo.

 

—Bien, yo sé que el día de ayer fue difícil, tuvimos que viajar a la trigésima dimensión para hablar con los sabios ermitaños del cosmos, enfrentarnos a los Holders y entregar mitad de nuestras almas al oráculo del gris eterno, pero valió la pena. —Decía dramático y solemne. — ¡Hoy quiero proponer que todos nos tomemos un día libre! — anuncia contento y el resto de héroes vitorea ante la noticia.

 

Era odioso a los ojos del villano, todos se sentaban y comenzaban a ordenar cosas, pudo notar que Demencia se había sentado justo al lado de Virgil, ambos parecían estar charlando bastante contentos mientras el héroe acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Black no sabía qué hacer, si irrumpir y tomar a Demencia por la fuerza, que era para sus adentros lo que el realmente deseaba hacer… y por fin poner fin a todo esto, pero se sentía paralizado, al ver cada pequeña interacción que ella tenía con el héroe. Paso un tiempo y trajeron lo que ellos habían pedido, Demencia pidió una de esas malteadas que casi se desbordan de la crema y otros dulces que le ponían, los otros daban completamente igual, pero aun así notaba que Virgil le sonreía a Demencia, le daba los dulces directo en la boca y ella los tomaba "ojalá le arranque un dedo" pensaba Black Hat para sí mismo. Aun no hacía nada y no sabía qué hacer, pasaron unas cuantas horas y todo el grupo de héroes salió del lugar, abordaban su nave.

El villano estaba a punto de subir a su auto y arrancar cuando vio a sus esbirros llegando a donde estaba él, los obligo a subir al auto, y continuaron su persecución de la liga de las sombras. Flug cuestionaba constantemente por lo que hacía, pero Black no hacía caso, tenían que encontrar a donde fueron. Por fin llegaron, era un cine. Los comenzaron a seguir de cerca tratando de no llamar la atención, era increíble que así fuera y pasaran desapercibidos aun en compañía de 505.

 

—Bien, ¿Qué película quieren ver hoy? — pregunta alegre Virgil

— ¡La matanza del poseído caníbal 6! — responde Demencia muy entusiasta

—Ay no Virgil, las películas de terror me dan mucho miedo. — decía Struck temblando.

—No te preocupes te traje a tu peluchin. — decía Seer mientras le daba el muñeco de peluche.

— ¡sí! Mi peluchin. — Struck dice contento abrazando el juguete como si del niño de 5 años más grande y fuerte del mundo se tratara.

 

Pronto entraron a la sala, y Black Hat junto con el resto entraron a la misma película. Fue una situación estresante cansada y aburrida "¡que porquería! así no se ve cuando despellejas la cara de una persona" pensó para sí mismo Black Hat tratando de concentrarse en la película, en cualquier caso era mejor mantener la mirada en la pantalla, pues cada que la desviaba, se iba directo a Demencia, quien estaba sentada justo al lado de Virgil, recostando su cabeza en su hombro con uno de sus brazos rodeándola… simplemente no sabía que hacer estaba congelado, acaso estaba esperando algún momento, no podía concentrarse, se dejaba llevar por el disgusto que le generaba verlos tan juntos, como si nada, él no la alejaba por contrario parecía permitir que se acercara más y más, lo que hacía que hirviera de furia y al mismo tiempo le revolvía tanto la cabeza que no sabía cómo actuar.

La película termino… Flug no paraba de alardear de lo poco realista que era la película y que el color de la sangre era tremendamente inadecuado, el jefe lo ignoraba por completo y siguieron al grupo de héroes, esta vez a un centro comercial, paseaban por todas las tiendas y sitios de comida, probando y comprando productos… todos tan alegres y despreocupados.

Simplemente era terrible, reconocía lo ridículo, estúpido y humillante de la situación, desde hace horas, pero no podía evitarlo jamás se había visto en esta situación… y es que nunca se había pensado en la situación de que sin Demencia las cosas terminaran así, que extrañara su atención y sus odiosas muestras de afecto… extrañaba poder negarla para que volviera a él con más ganas, ¿Por qué no era así esta vez?, odiaba tanto lamentar ese hecho. Pero así era y tenía que dejar de renegar al respecto y hacer algo.

Por fin pararon en una tienda de ropa formal, al parecer Demencia no había comprado nada para ella, puede que fuera porque nada le intereso realmente, pero todos los demás le insistían que se probara, aunque sea algo, Virgil parecía estar revisando por todos los sitios de la tienda junto con Zero hasta que este le paso un vestido que parecía agradarles. Todo el grupo animaba a Demencia a probárselo y termino cediendo.

Black Hat y su sequito seguían observando, maldita sea tuvieron muchas oportunidades para actuar, pero el jefe no había dado la orden, realmente no es como si le importara armar un escándalo al ojo público, y aun así no quería que terminara como la última vez que ella termino yéndose con el ridículo de Virgil, no estaba acostumbrado a ver sus planes fracasar, ni a Demencia tan cariñosa con alguien más aparte de él, nunca le cruzo esa idea por la cabeza como si fuera algo que jamás podría pasar… ella solo podía quererlo a él, toda la información que tenía desde su creación le decía esto y aun así estaban en esta horrenda situación.

Demencia salió del probador con el vestido que le habían dado, azul oscuro casi negro con algunos destellos, cuello en "V", largo hasta sus tobillos (aun llevaba el dispositivo de rastreo, pero desde que se fue, por más que intentaron no pudieron localizarla a través de este) con una larga abertura en el lado izquierdo dejando ver su pierna. Black Hat nunca la había visto con un vestido formal, siempre traía la ropa rota y descuidada, se veía tan distinta… "preciosa" el pensamiento salió de la nada en su cabeza y casi se escapaba por sus labios; fue tan repentino que apenas lo pudo controlar. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, pero no pudo evitarlo, se veía hermosa, tan hermosa como una súplica de una víctima no atendida, como el dolor en los ojos de quien ve a un ser querido morir, como los llantos y gemidos de alguien siendo apuñalado repetidas veces, como la traición de un mejor amigo, como la sonrisa de alguien que solo mata porque puede, como las airadas palabras de un dictador engañando a un pueblo, como el llanto de una madre que perdió a su hijo, como cuando ya no hay esperanza en los ojos de un hombre con un revolver en la cien, como la garra de un depredador atravesando la carne, como el último aliento de un enemigo al que has vencido.

Una gran parte de él quería hacérselo saber, aunque nunca se lo diría, ni aunque ella le preguntara, tantas veces que había buscado su aprobación cada vez que destrozaba a un héroe y preguntaba si hacia un buen trabajo… lo hacía pero jamás se lo diría, jamás le daría alas, porque parecía mantenerla motivada y haciendo un buen trabajo, y más que nada le era entretenido verla intentar una y otra vez por su atención, parecía que nunca se iba a rendir con él, le agradaba la atención, le agradaba que sin importar nada ella estaba ahí para él. Si realmente la hubiera querido fuera de su vida ya lo hubiera hecho. Y de hecho ya lo hizo y parecía arrepentirse profundamente.

 

—Wow te vez muy bien— dijo Eris.

—linda— añadió Struck

—definitivamente ese color resalta mucho tus ojos— comento Zero— ¿tú qué opinas Virgil?

—hace años, vi a mi mejor amigo convertirse en un villano y traté de usar todos mis medios para evitarlo, muchas veces yo también sentí la llamada del lado oscuro, pero cada noche miraba al cielo una estrella brillaba dándome esperanza y alumbrando mi camino, tú luces 1000 veces más hermosa y radiante que esa estrella. — dijo lo más solemne que pudo y después se acercó a ella tomo su mano y se la besó. El resto de sus compañeros le empezó a hacer bulla como burlándose de él afectuosamente

—ya lo sé soy todo un poeta— responde riendo y luego dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Demencia.

 

Ella igual le devuelve la sonrisa, y el villano siente que le han atravesado era como si al mismo tiempo toda su furia se encendiera, pero algo lo detuviera como si lo hirieran, ¿Por qué lo seguía negando? La quería no solo por cuestiones laborales, no se atrevería a decir que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero la quería con ella amándolo a él y solo a él. ¿por qué le hacía enojar tanto verla con alguien más, y que esa persona no la rechace tanto como él? ¡Maldita sea, no tendría por qué dar explicaciones! Si Black Hat quería algo lo tendría o el mundo ardería. Demencia era un arma andante, una potente y de destrucción masiva (pensar en ella de esa manera hacia que le gustara más, espera ¿a él no le gustaba o sí? Y si así era no se lo diría jamás ni a ella ni a nadie) detestaba la idea que estuviera en las manos de alguien más, que no fuera él.

El grupo de héroes abandono la tienda y pronto Black Hat junto con los demás los seguía, le daba igual si estos dos aun lo seguían solo quería tras de ellos para ver a donde se llevaban a Demencia. La liga se subió de nuevo a su nave y los villanos al auto (no pregunten como es que 505 cabía ahí), los siguieron nuevamente a afueras de la ciudad hasta aquel punto desértico donde todos los aparatos comenzaban a fallar, bajaron del auto y siguieron persiguiendo la nave hasta que se paró en la escotilla de la otra vez, abriendo un acceso para la nave, aprovecharon y entraron por ahí. Tenían varias cámaras de seguridad las cuales evadieron lo mejor que pudieron hasta dar a donde estaba toda la liga.

 

—esto es impresionante, somos los primeros villanos en encontrar la guarida secreta de La Liga de las Sombras, sabe cuánto podrían pagar por esta información señor…— comentaba Flug, pero como era de esperarse su jefe lo ignoraba.

 

No le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, a él o nadie, por fin dieron con la habitación en la que estaban los héroes…una especie de sala común

 

—Bueno chicos yo y Demi los dejamos, ¡hoy es noche de chicas! — anuncia Eris con una voz alegre, tomando a Demencia de la mano y ambas saliendo del lugar mientras los demás las despedían sacudiendo las manos.

 

Ambas chicas salen del lugar, Black Hat y sus trabajadores apurados buscan un lugar para esconderse, el tiempo se agota y recurren a los ductos de ventilación, (por favor no pregunten como 505 entro ahí) y tratan de buscar a donde se fueron…

El villano podía sentirlo, estaba completamente fuera de sí, sentía los ojos de Flug juzgándolo, el punto más humillante y vergonzoso de su carrera, y sentía arcadas y una furia asesina de pensar en que todo esto se hubiera evitado si no la hubiera despedido… solo quería terminar con esto, era definitivo en cuanto dieran con el cuarto en el que estaban la tomarían y se irían, sin importar quien objetara al respecto.

Por fin, guiados por el sonido de las voces femeninas, dieron con el lugar, ambas estaban vestidas con pijamas actuando como si nada, parecía que Eris quería cepillar el cabello de Demencia, una misión inútil, esa larga mata de cabello verde estaba tan llena de nudos y quien sabe que más porquerías que sería mejor no saberlo jamás. Una vez la chica aun usando sus poderes y no avanzar casi nada desistió, trato de hacer charla de otra cosa…

 

—y bien Demi…— alargo la "i"— cuéntame, ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida, que te guste mucho?

—Sí— Demencia contesto, igualmente alargando la "I" haciendo ademanes exageradamente femeninos.

 

Ambas chicas dejan salir un grito muy agudo, dios eso sí que era agudo, los sujetos en la ventilación apenas si podían tolerarlo.

 

—Y ¿se puede saber quién es? — Pregunto Eris. La pregunta también llamó mucho la atención de Black Hat…

—oh bueno, creo que es bastante obvio quien es…— soltó Demencia sonrojándose un poco, con una mirada totalmente enamorada en su rostro.

 

Una idea cruzo como un rayo la mente del Villano "¿a quién se refiere? No puede ser Virgil ¿o sí?" se le hizo un nudo de carne en la garganta, una enorme presión en el pecho y se sentía congelado…

 

—¿y crees que le gustes? — insistió la chica que vestía con menos colores.

—oh eso es definitivo. — Demencia dijo y su rubor aumento. Un enorme temblor recorrió el cuerpo del malhechor.

—aaaw se nota que te gusta mucho. — dijo enternecida la heroína.

—sí, — suspiro— creo que es el amor de mi vida. — concluyo Demencia, tan segura y tan contenta de sus palabras, sus palabras fluían tan dulcemente como sangre derramada. Y eso termino por fulminar a Black Hat…

 

si ella menciono que a esa persona ella le gustaba, pero yo jamás le he dado muestras para que ella lo diga tan segura… siempre la he despreciado, en cambio Virgil y ella hace unos minutos estaban tan cariñosos…" pensó el jefe, y lo supo, el nudo se hizo más grande, la presión, sentía que lo rompería por completo y todos sus músculos se tensaban, ella solo podía referirse a Virgil. Y todo colapso, ya no sabía que actuar ni cómo proceder… como podría capturarla y sacarla de ese lugar, sabiendo que ella era feliz ahí… era feliz y le repugnaba tanto la idea, aunque por lo general le repugnaba la idea de la felicidad, en esta ocasión no era por el sentimiento, sino porque ella ahora era feliz haciendo el bien, cuando ella siempre tuvo un talento innato para retorcer al extremo ese maldito sentimiento y volverlo felicidad por la maldad y el sufrimiento de otros… pero sobre todo, ella era feliz a lado de alguien más, alguien que si no fuera por un maldito error, seria él, seria Black Hat… no pudo más sentía que iba a estallar, pero no lo hizo… simplemente se disipo en una nube de humo negro.

Se manifestó en una parte del desierto, la noche era fría y algo ventosa, se oían aullidos, y serpientes de cascabel, una noche perfecta de no ser por la inmensa luz de las estrellas… y el asqueroso sentimiento dentro de él. Era todo la había perdido para siempre, ella había encontrado su lugar… sabía que tal vez por su origen, algún día esto pasaría, como ella apareció en su vida se iría… ya sea porque se daría cuenta y se molestaría, pero más probablemente porque él se desharía de ella, como lo hizo… mas no esperaba que al hacerlo, se sentiría de esta manera; jamás creyó quererla de vuelta, jamás espero extrañarla o a su amor, pero sobre todo jamás creyó que él también podría sentirse así respecto a ella, había habido tantas como ellas en el pasado, todas le causaban la misma indiferencia, solo las utilizaba para sus planes y se deshacía de esas personas, sabía también que iba a ver más en el futuro, sin embargo ninguna podría compararse… ¡¿Por qué demonios sentía todo esto?! Jamás creyó que podría pasar, era imposible. Sentía sus rodillas tambalearse y sus palmas chocando con la arena, sentía como si le faltara el aire, aunque no necesitara de respirar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el Dr. Flug y 505 lo encontraran, el científico parloteaba mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, le cuestionaba una y otra vez por lo que sucedió, por qué no habían hecho nada, si se encontraba bien, pero ni una palabra salía de su boca, solo se quedaron los dos viéndose frente a frente, el jefe parecía no poder sostener la mirada, miraba al suelo, miraba a un lado y al otro y veía a la aberración azul y otra vez a los negros goggles del doctor. La voz apenas le comenzaba a salir no entendía de donde venía ni porque sonaba así, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer

 

—Tu tenías razón. — dice su voz sale tan leve y lo detesta.

—¿Qué dice señor?

—Tenías razón en todo, extraño a Demencia y puede que sea porque tal vez siento algo por ella. Pero tenías razón en que tal vez sea mejor olvidarnos de ella. — pareciera que apenas si tenía energía para hablar.

—¿está hablando en serio? — pregunta Flug entusiasmado.

—Sí, ella está bien aquí— su voz parecía quebrarse. — será mejor irnos, y volver al trabajo, tal vez producir alguno de tus inventos

—¿de verdad?

—Si supongo que no son una basura del todo.

 

Había llegado el día, un día terrible, el día que por fin Black Hat, la criatura más malvada del universo… la maldad del universo, había aceptado una derrota, ningún villano que se respete aceptaría jamás una derrota… pero ella estaba al fin en su lugar, parecía feliz, él jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que quisiera dejar a alguien ser feliz, pero paso, pasaron tantas cosas y lo único que quería era recuperarse de esto, que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero no lo harían, no sin demencia…

 

—¿de veras de veritas? — vuelve a preguntar el científico.

—¡sí imbécil, ya cállate! — le grita— solo vámonos. — vuelve a bajar la cabeza, se seguía sintiendo fatal y cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba a punto de llorar.

 

505 lo noto, quería acercarse a él, darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

 

—¡AGH ALEJATE DE MI PORQUERIA!— el villano le grita al oso— ¿y tú por que estas llorando? — apenas noto que Flug estaba en efecto llorando.

—… es que… Demencia ya no va volver… usted quiere producir uno de mis inventos y dijo que no son basura… ¡hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡abrázame mi amor!— decía el científico entre sollozos y lágrimas de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de 505, quien lo recibió sin bacilar, aunque en su cara aun había preocupación por el jefe.

 

Si de por si las cosas ya eran pésimas resulta que todo esto había hecho a Flug feliz, estaba feliz desde un inicio, pero ahora era definitivo y Black Hat se sentía tan decepcionado de sí mismo por ese hecho.

Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión, afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico, por lo cual Black Hat decidió conducir por un camino largo, no tenía ganas de llegar a la mansión sabiendo que ella ya no estaba ahí, condujo por un largo tiempo tratando de callar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía "ella debería de amarme a mí y solo a mí, ella era mía y ahora no está, nada de esto debería de estar sucediendo, no se supone que la quiera, al contrario la odio debo de odiarla, como odio a todo y a todos. ¿Por qué con ella es diferente? Quisiera que estuviera aquí, pero ella es feliz donde esta"

La noche se hizo más pesada y pronto el combustible del auto se agotaría, olía ligeramente a gasolina y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que trato de llevarle serenata… no fue hace mucho y aun así se sentía tan lejano. llegaron por fin a la casa, Black Hat estaciono el coche con los otros y los tres bajaron, dirigiéndose a la sala, el villano seguía desganado tratando de entrar a un cambio demasiado grande a lo que estaba acostumbrado, solo deseaba aniquilar esos sentimientos pronto… aunque no dudaba en sus adentros que desapareciera pronto.

Justo en el momento que llegaron a la sala y él alzo la mirada para comprender exactamente lo que estaba viendo, completamente improvisto…

 

—¡Demencia! — exclamaron los 3 sorprendidos, aunque en el caso de 505 fue solo un pequeño gruñido.

—ah hola— dijo la chica como si nada, estaba acostada en uno de los sillones comiéndose un frasco de pepinillos, dio otro bocado sin molestarse en mirarlos chorreándose la cara y haciendo ruido al masticar.

—pero ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que estas despedida. — decía Flug extrañado empezando a estresarse solo por verla ahí.

—bueno, fui recontratada hace unos días tonto… y oí que tienes nuevos inventos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de practicar bateo— dijo la loca para después reír. Procedió a aventar el frasco de pepinillos contra la pared estrellándose violentamente y derramando su contenido. Finalmente emprendió una loca carrera trepando por la pared y metiéndose por los ductos de ventilación, con el científico corriendo tratando de llegar primero al laboratorio.

 

Black Hat caminaba lento y perplejo en la misma dirección, ¿en serio vio aquello? Demencia estaba en la casa como si nada de esta locura hubiera realmente ocurrido, ella estaba ya arriba, se oía como rompían las cosas y los gritos desesperados del científico, no se había percatado de cuanto extrañaba oírlo desesperado y ansioso, tratando de salvar sus aparatejos. Pronto subió y los encontró; 505 tratando de ayudar y salvar cosas para que no se cayeran o dañaran, Flug corriendo detrás de demencia exigiéndole sin éxito que parara… y ella, rompiendo y destrozando cada cosa con la que se encontraba, estrellando cualquier frasco o artefacto contra los muros o el suelo, los golpeaba, pateaba o pisoteaba… con todo el objetivo del mundo de que quedaran inservibles, arremetía contra las máquinas y estantes con un bate o maso (nadie sabía exactamente de donde los había sacado) la visión era caotica, si bien con la suficiente ira Flug sería capaz de enfrentarse a ella físicamente, su mente estaba más centrada en la desesperación y desesperanza que comenzaba a sentir. Sentimientos usuales, pero de los que deseaba deshacerse… todo era destrucción, un cataclismo hasta que el doctor miro directo a Black Hat con cierta esperanza.

—¡señor haga algo por favor! Si sigue así destruirá todo en lo que he trabajado— suplicaba el científico casi colgándose de su gabardina.

 

El villano le dirigió una mirada de desprecio para después rodar los ojos… todas las luces de la casa y de las calles aledañas se apagaron; el tiempo parecía haberse congelado y solo un ligero resplandor rojo salía de las cosas Black Hat se elevaba un poco del suelo, así como muchos otros objetos dentro del laboratorio que levitan ligeramente mientras voces que venían de todos lados y de ninguno susurrando palabras incomprensibles, los otros tres miraban ofuscados y expectantes las voces se oían más fuertes y menos claras y un viento frio soplaba por la habitación y fue como si todo hubiera estallado, todo reventó y había terminado destrozado.

La luz volvió, aunque temblaba y el doctor no pudo evitar caer de rodillas llorando por sus inventos deshechos, Black Hat tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras que Demencia miraba como si aquello fuera lo más bello, el jefe se percató y en efecto, su mirada brillaba ante la destrucción y la miseria de otros, un sentimiento que él entendía tan bien y era el sentimiento puro, sin intereses, sin otro deseo más que el caos, era hermoso, ella era hermosa… lo pensaba con toda sinceridad aunque preferiría morir mil veces antes que decírselo.

505 con su alma buena y caritativa quería acercarse al hombre llorando en el piso que ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, ni paz ni nada, así se sentía él, estaba tan acostumbrado pero la costumbre nunca aleja la miseria… el oso quería intentar animarlo y darle amor pero fue detenido por la loca quien se trepo a él jalando la flor que crecía en su cabeza, el oso rugió fuertemente, lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y trato de sacudírsela de la cabeza, una vez la chica en el suelo el animal salió corriendo entre llantos que parecían de un niño y sollozos propios de un animal herido.

Demencia fue detrás de la criatura azul, y Black Hat no dudo unirse al juego mientras la chica lo acorralaba en un pasillo sin salida riendo maniacamente y respirando fuerte, incluso salivando hasta que 505 estaba a centímetros de la pared, que pronto se tornó negra al igual que todo el pasillo y una risa más fuerte y tenebrosa cubrió el lugar, todo el rostro de Black Hat era ahora el muro que se acercaba más al oso amenazando con comérselo, el pobre temblaba y se tambaleaba hasta que llego Flug gritando en su defensa y sabrá dios como lo saco de entre esos dos a una habitación cercana consolándolo mientras los otros dos reían.

Se quedaron solos en el pasillo, solo pasaron unos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento, Black Hat ahora era un cuerpo al lado de la joven, una vez recobro la compostura por completo trato de salir del pasillo dejar todo este asunto como un acontecimiento aislado… hacer de cuenta que todo es normal y nada nunca paso… eso hubiera sido lo ideal, sin embargo, la chica va detrás de él y la sentía perfectamente caminando a unos pasos detrás, esto no podía quedar como si nada…

 

—Hola bombón, te extrañe mucho— dice Demencia como siempre lo hacía y abrazándose de él. Fue un tanto sorpresivo y tardo un poco en reaccionar y apartarla, con cierto temor, aun así, no dejo el lugar, pero si quería tratar las cosas lo más normal posible.

 

Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la veía ahí parada frente a él, como esperando algo y él no sabía que decir simplemente saco lo que tenía y pregunto.

 

—¿y Virgil?

—Mide como 1.70 y tiene cabello negro, ¿Qué hay con él? — le contesto como si nada

—creí que lo amabas…—trato de decir lo más seco y desinteresado que pudo, aunque en realidad solo estaba disimulando.

—¡eeew! ¡no que asco! — expresa ella.

—¿entonces a quien te referías cuando le dijiste a la otra tipa que era el amor de tu vida? — pregunta un tanto exaltado el villano.

—oh ¿pues a quien más? — ella suelta juguetona mientras abraza nuevamente a Black Hat. — a ti— ella ríe y toca con su dedo índice el rostro del jefe.

 

Black Hat no sabe cómo reaccionar, solo sentía que las cosas estaban donde debían, aún seguían abrazados, Black Hat quería apartarla, apartarla como siempre lo había hecho con la conciencia de que eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos, por lo que se dio el gusto de prolongar un poco más el momento y aplicar más violencia al momento de alejarla.

 

—¡Aagh! ¡aléjate de mí! — le dice mientras él se zafa de ella mientras la loca chica ríe.

—Bueno me iré… me iré de aquí para siempre— ella bromea mientras empieza a caminar y le guiña un ojo.

 

Demencia se detiene y lo mira directamente a los ojos, él también lo hace, no podía explicarlo, solo quería sostener miradas con ella como si fuera un desafío, "¿a qué clase de criatura insensata y descarada se le ocurriría? Claro a ella" parecía que se comunicaban ella lo estaba probando, quería verlo explotar, amaba verlo explotar, y él lo sabía, ella seguía mirando y acortando la distancia entre ambos, alzo las cejas y su sonrisa era diferente un tanto más traviesa… maliciosa; entonces él lo supo, todo hizo sentido en un instante.

 

— **¡MALDITO ENJENDRO DEL MAL!** ¡lo hiciste a propósito! — Estalla, tenía los hombros arriba y los dedos abiertos como si fuera atraparla

—¡Jejejeje! ¡lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! — comienza ella— ¡me quieres, me quieres, me amas! — canturreaba ella, como lo hacen los molestos niños.

 

El villano quería ignorarlo, pero ella no desistía, seguía molestando y hasta saltaba mientras salían del pasillo, pronto llego un punto en el que Black ya no lo pudo tolerar.

 

—¡Me amas! ¡me amas! ¡me amas! ¡me amas! — seguía

—Eso no es cierto yo no amo a nadie. — contesta enojado

—¡Claro que sí, tú me amas y deseas! — daba saltitos y lo rodeaba

—¡Que no!— le grita

—¡Que sí!— responde

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ! ¡Me amas, me amas te quieres casar conmigo!

— **¡QUE TE CALLES!**

 

Black Hat la atrapa, fue tan rápido que no le da tiempo de reaccionar, la mira por un segundo y hunde su rostro en el de ella, la besa. Estaba pasando, y ambos eran incrédulos al hecho, pero se mantuvieron juntos, como si hubiera un imán dentro de la joven, como si quisiera devorársela y viceversa ella prontamente responde completamente encantada, ambos mueven su cabeza como lo van creyendo necesario, las manos del villano seguían en las mejillas de la loca pegándola a él, como para evitar que se separara, aunque ella no tenía ni una intención de hacerlo, se paraba de puntas para alcanzarlo y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos; se pega a él completamente y siente su cuerpo moverse ligeramente mientras ella abre la boca invitándolo a entrar, sus lenguas se tocan por unos segundos y casi con la misma fuerza la aleja de sí mismo, por poco se cae…

Demencia parecía embriagada completamente embelesada por la situación que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, sucedió por fin sucedió, siendo honesta hacia sí misma jamás se imaginó que realmente pasaría, estaba a punto de saltar y gritar de la emoción.

 

— Si vuelves a acercarte así de mi te voy a colgar de las greñas a un acantilado ¿entendido? — la amenaza, le sale tan natural, aunque honestamente el también estaba un poco aturdido por lo pasado.

—sí Black Hat…— dice ella encantada de la vida mientras comienza a caminar saliendo del pasillo.

 

Él la ve, se sentía complacido por lo que paso, después de todo él la tenía, tenía el control, las cosas podrían tomar rumbo desde aquí, ¿Por qué alguien tendría que cuestionarlo? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera y ay de aquel que tratara de oponerse… y ella, la trajo por una razón, pero quizá ahora esa razón por la que la mantiene ahí no sea solo por la que vino…

 

—También sí vuelves a alejarte demasiado. — lo dijo con una voz un tanto más calmada y suave, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella oyera.

 

Demencia feliz de escuchar aquello corre nuevamente a él, el jefe no se inmuta y solo se deja abrazar por una risueña loca que lo adora, y que hasta cierto punto él también aprecia de esa manera, era tan nuevo y desconcertante que apenas sabía qué hacer con ello…

 

—Y dime guapo…— Demencia le dice en un tono coqueto. — ¿tienes planes para el resto de la noche? Porque estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos…

 

Ella se acerca más y le susurra al oído, tratando de figurar las palabras que salían de su boca una enorme sonrisa mostrando cada afilado diente se forma en la boca del villano, y pronto se vuelve una ligera risa malvada.

 

— ¿Por qué no? Podría ser interesante. — le responde con una sonrisa ambos con la misma idea en mente.

—¡AAAA! ¿cómo demonios se metieron tantos mapaches? — Gritaba Virgil mientras los animales lo atacaban.

 

Todo era un caos, solo se podían oír gritos desesperados de toda La Liga de las sombras, la guarida estaba en llamas y un montón de mapaches salvajes destrozaban todo lo que el fuego no hacía, rasguñando y mordiendo a los héroes. Demencia Y Black Hat veían desde arriba de la escotilla de entrada complacidos de su trabajo

—¡No lo sé señor! No lo vi venir…— contesta Seer.

—¡Pues para eso te pago imbécil! ¡Suéltame criatura del mal!

— **¡NO MI PELUCHIN!**

 

Los dos villanos reían mientras los héroes se cocinaban lentamente mientras los mapaches seguían en su ataque… habían roto la escotilla por la que ellos entraban dejado entrar a los animales, rociado un montón de gasolina. Fue solo un pequeño fosforo y comenzó la diversión, para asegurarse de que no terminara pronto, cambiaron la escotilla por una transparente y así no perder detalle pero al mismo tiempo tratando de asegurar que no pudieran escapar… era su primera cita había que empezar con algo ligero.

Black Hat busca entre sus bolcillos y da con unos cuantos sombreros miniatura y Demencia pregunta que son.

 

—oh son solo un pequeño regalo para la Liga de las Sombras, para agradecerles lo bien que cuidaron de ti estos días. — contesta él con cierta ironía y falso cariño.

—¡aaaaw que lindo! ¿Cómo cuantos traes? — responde ella de manera similar.

—como 100

—¡ponlos todos!

 

Black ríe y los deja caer todos, "ahora vámonos" toma a la chica del brazo y salen corriendo perdiéndose un poco más en el desierto.

 

—oh Black Hat verte así, aquí esta noche me hace sentir que la tierra tiembla bajo mis pies. — expresa Demencia

—así es.

 

El villano comienza a reír, a la joven le toma un momento, pero por fin entiende la respuesta y ríe también. Las risas se vuelven cada vez más y más grandes, altas y fuertes. Manía total, todo sonido parecía haber cesado a excepción de esas malditas risas de un gusto macabro, ya que a estas alturas ninguno de los héroes estaría respirando, eso los tenía extasiados; de igual manera una conexión entre ellos, maldad pura, caos y perversidad, Ella lo adoraba, él vio por fin que quería ser adorado, no por cualquiera sino por ella, ella quien era una manifestación física de la destrucción, ella para extinguir la paz y él la esperanza, ella era una catástrofe andante solo alguien como ella debería tener ese honor y cierta fascinación de su parte. Sus trastornadas carcajadas seguían cubriendo el aire, juntos sin ningún otro deseo en ese momento aparte de estarlo y de celebrar a su maldad; el dolor que le causan a otros y como se magnificaba al estar unidos, era agradable y solo esperaban ver qué ocurriría después, de qué manera el mundo sucumbirá al dolor y la devastación que provocarían… ellos dos juntos, enormes cantidades de maldad y un toque de demencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo. Al fin termine, espero que les haya gustado, ¿fue un cliché que haya terminado el fic con el título? Probablemente, lo siento, en fin, así termina, todos los de la Liga de Las Sombras están muertos, excepto Zero sobrevivió y volvió a ser un villano.
> 
> Pero bueno si les gusto comenten por favor, las críticas son bienvenidas, si hay un error es bueno que me lo hagan saber… muchas gracias por su paciencia, ahora tengo que ir a escribir mi tesis (¡NOOOOOOO!) pero bueno si se lo preguntan espero en algún futuro escribir, mas fics de villanos. Estoy trabajando en un Flug x Reader, pero no sé si a alguien le interese, la verdad lo dudo (va a ser un Limón además o al menos esa es la idea, sí ya sé que estoy loca) y después de eso probablemente deje las cursilerías un tiempo y tengamos una buena carga de "Angst" pero primero la tesis y las tareas ¬¬
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer y por la paciencia, en serio aprecio mucho todos los comentarios que dejaron, son personas maravillosas muchas gracias y nos vemos en otro fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso es todo de momento espero pronto tener el capítulo de conclusión pronto gracias por leer :3
> 
> esta un poco desactualizado con los eventos del show y es un poco OOC pero bueno espero les haya gustado


End file.
